Dragon Master
by Sunrise and Sunset
Summary: It was just another normal day in Domino City... or so everyone thought. What happens when yet another threat is made against the world. But what if Yami can't solve this problem? What if this task lies in the hands of someone else? Like Seto Kaiba?
1. The Beginning

Sunrise: ::waves:: Hey there ya'll! ^-^

Sunset: Uh…whatever

Sunrise: ::whaps Sunset with Mallet of DOOM!:: Why can't you just be nice for once? Why!?! Geez!

Sunset: @_@ ungg…

Sunrise: Anyway, I dun' own YuGiOh an' I never will…SO THERE! HAHAHAHA! THOSE LAWYERS ARE OUT OF A JOB! NOBODY CAN SUE ME! MUHAHAHA!

Sunset: o.O okay…

"talking"

__

memory, flashbacks, etc.

****

thinking

'titles of things'

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Seto Kaiba snorted slightly, and ruffled the newspaper he was reading. His slim fingers traced each article, skimming through the titles. Stocks were dropping… America attacked Iraq… people in Africa were starving…apparently the world, as we knew it, sucked. **Well…looks like there's nothing new…** He thought idly to himself as he threw the newspaper to the other side of the long maple table that he sat at.

For a while the elder Kaiba just sat, thinking about something or other, his thoughts drifted and wandered, finding nothing to grasp firmly to. Every once in a while he would take a sip of his coffee and then set it back on the table with a light _thump. _Without even realizing it, he was scratching the table's surface with his fingernail; making tiny rivets and dips on the surface. It was a habit he had made, he always scratched at something when he was thinking. It was one of his quirks. In fact, only he and Mokuba knew about it.

Mokuba…he was a great little brother to Seto. The best there is, in fact. Mokuba was really the only one who knew anything about him at all. Otherwise he remained wholly a mystery. And Mr. Seto Kaiba wanted it to remain that way.

Seto picked up his coffee mug again, and took a sip, only to find that it was empty. That pulled him out of his reverie long enough to realize that he was rather cramped up. So, naturally, he decided to go on a nice, long walk. Mokuba was asleep, he wouldn't be gone long. With a slight grunt, he pulled himself up and grabbed his trenchcoat off of the coat-rack by the door. And then with a click of a closing door, he was off.

~~~~~~~~~~

Outside is was a warm spring morning. It was before six o'clock, so, obviously no one was really around on the Kaiba estate. There was a slight breeze, cooling everything, to a nice temperature. As the breeze caressed Kaiba's face his hair lifted and floated slightly, as if it were alive. Seto's clothes were a black long-sleeved shirt with silver lining on the cuffs and neck, a pair of form-fitting black pants and a black trenchcoat with silver lining also. But, even with all of this padding, he shivered slightly.

There was a sense of foreboding in the air, or so it seemed…But the young millionaire brushed the feeling off. After all, what could happen that he already couldn't handle?

With a slight nod, Seto headed out on the path that led to a small "forest" on the Kaiba property. Every once in a while the breeze would ruffle his hair and his trenchcoat would flick; but this was ignored, Kaiba felt as though he was being followed. He didn't like that feeling at all.

Unconsciously, the tall brunette quickened his pace. And he shifted slightly, so he'd be ready to run at any given time. Even he knew when it was smart to run. His piercing blue eyes often scanned the area, some would call it paranoid, but he would call it safety. A few minutes later, the teen had reached to edge of the forest.

You could tell that the forest had been there awhile. It seemed that the trees were touching the sky. Like, great giants, reaching to cup the sun in their thick fingers. Each and every branch held a tiny blossom. **Spring…is so beautiful…** mused the teen to himself. Before he slipped into the trees, and hopefully ridding himself of that foreboding presence.

~~~~~~~~~~

Unannounced to the brunette, it seemed that he was proper to feel cautious. Not to far away, hidden in shadows, a tall figure watched Seto disappear into the shadows. The man, for he was definitely a man, chuckled darkly to himself. His form was shrouded in a plain, brown robe that had a hood that cast thick shadows across his face.

The man lifted one arm, and the sleeve rolled back to reveal a grizzled, old hand. An old man's hand. And he held something. To the careless eye, it was a normal silver necklace. But to one who looked closely you would see something amazing.

It was a silver band, about an inch-and-a-half wide. In the very center, there was a beautiful, polished sapphire. It looked like a drop of pure mountain water. And in the center of that sapphire, lay a black, twisting thing. If you looked close, you could see that the "black thing" was actually a tiny replica of a Chinese dragon [1] that, strangely enough was moving, as if it were alive.

In front of the old man stood three large men. They wore a similar attire to the old man's. Slowly, ever so slowly, the old man placed the silver band into the hand of the burly man in the center and he spoke.

"Find Seto Kaiba…and put this on his neck…do not harm him though…I must truly see if he is the one."

"Y-yes master…" replied the burly man on the right

"Right away master.." replied the one on the left

And with that, the three men followed after the young millionaire into the forest. The old man watched this wordlessly from his spot hidden in the shadows. And then, he spoke on e last thing.

"We shall see…Dragon Master"

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

[1]- you know! Those really long, skiny dragons that are popular among the Chinese myths!

Sunrise: Whoa! I can't believe I wrote that! ^-^

Sunset: You know, that was an evil cliff hanger…

Sunrise: ^-^ ::nods:: yup!

Sunset: ::sighs:: -_-'

Sunrise: I promise that I'll write more if ya'll give me five reviews! ^-^ 

Sunset: So, until next time…

Sunrise: Ja!


	2. The Fight

Sunrise: ::waves:: Hey everyone, I got some nice reviews, so I won't dump this fic

Sunset: ::sniggers:: You should have dropped it though, cuz' you won't get anymore reviews after this…

Sunrise: Hey! ::whaps Sunset with Mallet of DOOM!:: That wasn't nice!

Sunset: ::passed out:: @_@ ungg….

Sunrise: Anyway, I dun' own YuGiOh, so don't ask…And since we've got that done, let's start the fic! ^-^

"talking"

__

memory, flashbacks, etc.

****

thinking

'titles of things'

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Seto Kaiba had been walking through the "forest" for about a half-hour now. And so far, nothing bad had happened. He was even beginning to forget about that bad feeling and enjoy himself. He loved days like this, the sun had gotten higher in the sky, and he could feel the crunch of twigs under his feet. He sighed, it seemed it was only when he was completely alone that he could even express his feelings.

And since he was alone, he didn't bother to smother the smile he felt rising to his lips. It was a genuine smile, something he didn't usually get. Of course, it was more of a slight curve of the mouth, but that was his smile. Right now, he was enjoying life the way it was. The was no company to look after. There was no school. He wasn't a celebrity. It was one of those rare moments that he felt like a normal teenager.

~~~~~~~~~~

But as soon as the feeling began to come, it died. For some reason, the air seemed to feel heavy, and cold. Like a weight pressing down on the teen's chest. He felt smothered, and a feeling of unstoppable grief began to creep up the brunette's spine. **Someone is here…**he thought to himself. Almost reflexively his shoulders straightened, and he stood up to his full height.

Quietly, his piercing blue eyes scanned the trees surrounding him. The shadows began to seem menacing, like a monster reaching out to snatch an unsuspecting child. And suddenly Kaiba saw something moving. Seto stiffened slightly and managed to force himself to speak.

"Who is here?"

Silence

"Come out now, before I call the cops." He shouted one more time

No response. Seto's right eye twitched slightly, he hated when people didn't answer him. Slowly, he formed his fingers into a tight fist and stepped backwards. Suddenly, the breeze seemed to come back, it ruffled his cinnamon hair and rustled the branches of the blossoming trees. Tiny buds spilled onto the ground in a rain of colors, but the teenager ignored all of that. Because three large forms were beginning to shape themselves out of the trees.

Then, there was a blinding flash of white light. And three large men stood before a very startled Seto Kaiba. All three of them were wearing plain brown smocks, and they all stood as thought they were very powerful. A force to be reckoned with. The man in the center lifted his great fist. He held something that may have been a necklace or a choker of sorts. But Kaiba wasn't paying attention to that, he was readying himself for a fight.

He let his left foot slide back a little, and his hands formed fists. He let his eyes go blank, he was unreadable. It was then that one of the three men attacked. 

He lunged at the teen, making an attempt to hit him in the face. Seto countered and shoved the man back a little so that his feet left scuff marks on the ground. Kaiba growled slightly and narrowed his blue eyes. Then he lunged at the man. The larger man was startled by this quick comeback, and was completely unprepared for the punch that Seto threw into his stomach.

The man went flying into the nearest tree and his head hit it with a loud crack, before he slid down and toppled face forward onto ground. There was a bloody mark where his head the tree.

Seto didn't stop there though, he quickly turned around and slammed a foot into the next man's groin. Then man cried out in obvious pain, but before he fell over, he grabbed Kaiba's wrist and pulled him over too. But somehow, during the fall Seto had tried to twist away, but to no avail, and now he was trapped under the body of the man he'd kicked.

So now, he was utterly helpless, and he couldn't get the man off of him, no matter how hard he tried. And in that time the third man had somehow gotten himself right behind his head and leaned down into his face, so that the CEO could even smell his breath. This only made the teen struggle to get away from them more. And then the standing man reached out and grabbed his face. 

This startled Kaiba enough to shut him up for about two seconds. And then he regained his voice and shouted at the top of his lungs

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!"

The man who had grabbed his face cursed slightly and gripped his face even tighter. Kaiba felt like his face was being crushed in the man's grip. Then the man leaned even farther into his face. And he said.

"Be quiet, and this won't hurt a bit."

And the he punched Seto in the temple, hard. He immediately saw black.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Sunrise: OOH! Another cliffy! ^-^

Sunset: ::sighs:: You'd better hope you get reviews for this…

Sunrise: ::shrugs:: I know that! Cuz' I have half the story already written! Hehehe

Sunset: Well…Read and Review people. Or things may not be pretty for long…. -_-'

Sunrise: ::is jumping up and down:: FWEEEEEE! ^_^


	3. Found

Sunrise: ::waves:: Hey there peoples! ^_^

Sunset: ::sighs:: She finally decided to update… ::waves a little flag:: Whop-de-do. -_-'

Sunrise: -_- Sunset?

Sunset: ::looks at Sunrise:: What hikari?

~black flames appear in the backround and lightning strikes~

Sunrise: …SHUT UP! SHUT UP…SHUT UP! OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND FORCE-FEED THEM TO MY DOG! ARRRRRGGGGGG!

Sunset: ::screams and holds her ears::

~black flames disappear and a pink backround with little birdies and flowers appear~

Sunrise: I feel better now! ^_____________^

Sunset: @_@ I…think I'm deaf…

Sunrise: ::back to normal:: Anywho, I had finals last week, And then the server went down and then….SOME IDIOT SPILLED SODA ON MY KEYBOARD! _ ::glares at Sunset:: 

Sunset: What? I didn't do anything! ::shifty eyes:: _ ::hides a can of Dr. Pepper behind her back:: WHO TOLD YOU!

Sunrise: ::sighs:: So that's why I didn't update! Sorry there! Oh! And YuGiOh…um…..Nope! Don't own it!

"talking"

__

memory, flashbacks, etc.

****

thinking

'titles of things or articles and such'

Sunset: O_o 'titles of things or **_Articles and Such_**!?!" Where the heck did you get that!?!?!

Sunrise: ::bops Sunrise with the Mallet of DOOM!:: -_-' ::sighs:: I'm surrounded by stupid people…

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Mokuba Kaiba sat straight in bed. His black hair flew into his gray eyes, as something between fear and surprise crossed his face. **Did I just hear Seto scream? **He thought to himself. He blinked, once, twice and then shook his head. **It couldn't be Seto, he never yells. **He said to himself.

Lightly, he brushed his hair out of his eyes and once again shook his head, as if to assure that it wasn't real.

"It was just a dream" he said aloud "Yes, just a bad dream"

Mokuba slowly got out of bed and put on his slippers. He was hungry, so he didn't bother to change into his day clothes before he headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

Slowly, he shuffled down about three flights of stairs, before he arrived in the kitchen. He got out a couple of plates and some forks. And he got some pancake mix from the cupboard. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached for the fridge to get some milk when he noticed a piece of paper with a note scribbled on it.

__

Mokuba-

Gone for a walk, be back soon

-Seto

P.S. No TV, and eat a good breakfast

Mokuba sighed, once again his efforts to watch early morning cartoons failed, **Oh well. **He thought as he began to make his pancakes.

But even as he sat down to eat his pile of food, he couldn't help but wonder if Seto was okay. He pondered this while pouring syrup on his food and proceeding to scarf it down, like a starving man. After a just a few minutes of thinking about it though, Mokuba decided that after his breakfast he would go look for his older brother.

~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for Mokuba to finish his breakfast, and he dashed up the stairs to take a quick shower before returning downstairs. He put on his shoes and a light jacket before looking outside. He was surprised to see that it had begun to rain,

It hadn't been raining before, so Mokuba grabbed an umbrella for Seto and himself to share. When he found Seto, that was. By now his older brother was probably soaked to the skin, so Mokuba dashed out of the door with the intention of finding his Nii-sama.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mokuba had been searching for about forty-five minutes now, and he still hadn't found his brother. On top of that, the rain was coming down harder now, stripping the blossoms from all of the trees, and crushing the grass into the ground. He sighed, by now Seto was probably drenched!

Not to mention, that he'd run out of ideas as to where Seto could be. For a second or two Mokuba just stood there racking his brain for a place that Seto could be- and then he remembered! The forest! Seto always went walking there!

The younger Kaiba grinned and dashed off in the direction of the woods. 

He reached said area very quickly, and ducked through the wild branches of the towering trees. 

But as the boy entered, the wind began to whistle a little, giving the woods an eerie feel, and Mokuba shivered at that. He shook his head lightly, to rid himself of his childish actions. And he promptly began to look for his brother along the trail.

It didn't take long for the ten year-old to find recent tracks along the trail, and he followed them, expecting to find Seto. He kept his eyes close to the ground, but as he moved on, something puzzled him. He had begun to see multiple pairs of footprints in the ground.

At this, he quickened his pace. **What if they did something to Nii-sama? **Was the only thought in his mind. He tightened his grip on the umbrella and quietly cast his gaze around, and then he saw something that confirmed his fears. Tracks. And scuff marks, dug deep into the ground-a struggle had taken place here and Mokuba knew that it was something about Seto.

As his eyes continued to drift around, he noticed something on the ground. It looked rather like a puddle, but not of rain, it was darker than the rain…As the boy stepped closer, a horrible realization hit him. It was not just a puddle…it was blood.

Mokuba gasped, and looked away from the pool of blood before he got sick only to notice a rather large lump not to far away from puddle. One look was all that it took for Mokuba to realize that it was Seto. No one was near him, but Seto was in mortal danger.

The umbrella fell from open hands and skittered over soggy ground.

"SETO!"

~~~~~~~~~~

The old man had been watching. His greasy hand clenched and unclenched in obvious anger. **Idiotic slaves! Insolent, moronic, dim-witted, thickheaded- **His mental ramblings came to a halt when three forms began to appear out of the rain, and into the warehouse that was their hide-out.

Two of the large men were walking, supporting the last, unconscious, one. But the old man didn't notice of care.

" I thought that I told you IMBECILES not to hurt him!" bellowed the elder

The two men carrying their comrade cringed under the heated glare of their master.

"We are sorry master-"

"But we did…: the man gulped "accomplish our task…"

But this did nothing to help their situation. The elder was still fuming. And all it took was one comment to send him over the edge.

"We're sorry Master, we won't do it again-"

The man never got to finish his sentence. The old man leapt up with a yell and pointed one grizzled finger at the three.

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN, FOOLISH MORTALS"

At this comment, a beam of black light shot from the tip of his finger. It lashed at the three and enveloped them in a dark light.

Screams could be heard blocks away, as the men were burned to ashes.

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Sunrise: Woo-ho! ::does a happy dance:: I finally updated! YEA! ^_^

Sunset: ::rolls her eyes: Wow… -_-

Sunrise: Anyway, thanks for waiting peeps! I'll try to update more often now! ^_________^

Sunset: Read and review….

Sunrise: Ja!


End file.
